Haughton
Haughton Elevator Company was a historic American elevator company from Toledo, OH. History The history of Haughton Elevator Co. started out in 1867 when Nathaniel Haughton, a former brigadier general, purchased an interest from Toledo Steam Engine Works, a small local foundry and machine shop founded by Cooke, Kneisser and Groff. At some time, Mr. Haughton took interest in the company by buying a part of the company, and renamed the company into "Haughton and Kneisser" in 1868. In 1890, he bought out the last remaining partner of the company and renamed it "N. Haughton Foundry and Machine Company". However, the company changed name again in 1897 to "Haughton Elevator and Machine Co.", as the company began focusing on the manufacturing of elevators. Haughton invented the solid automatic door in 1924. In 1936, under Mr. George L. McKesson's management, the company officially changed name to "Haughton Elevator Company". Three years later, Haughton began producing escalators which, at that time, were known as moving stairs. In September 1957, Haughton purchased Elevator Maintenance Company (EMCO), a Californian company based in Los Angeles. Two months later,Toledo Scale Corporation bought Haughton and became the corporate's division. In 1965, Haughton bought Peelle's escalator division. On December 29, 1967, Haughton was sold to Reliance Electric Company, a company based in Cleveland, Ohio. Haughton then became a division of Reliance. The 1970s saw the company's growth. Haughton bought Elevator Sales and Service Company from Miami, Florida in September 1976, which was Haughton's division. In April 1978, Haughton bought Texas-based Associated Elevator Company. Haughton was bought out on April 27, 1979 by Schindler Holdings Ltd. Haughton was then known as Schindler Haughton until 1985 when they dropped "Haughton" from the name and became Schindler Elevator Corporation. An interesting thing to know was that before Schindler acquired the company, Kone had attempt to purchase Haughton in 1978. Eventually it never happened, as Schindler made a bold move to acquire Haughton and instead, Kone acquired the New York-based Armor in 1981. Factory Haughton's factory was first located in Huron Street, close to downtown Toledo, Ohio. It was operational until 1950 when a new factory was built on the Anthony Wayne trail across the Toledo Zoo. After the southern part of the Anthony Wayne Trail factory was demolished, the Toledo Zoo expanded across the street. At the Toledo Zoo, where the Polar Bears are right now was where Haughton's president's office was located. In 2008, the northern part of the Anthony Wayne Trail factory was demolished. There is an unknown warehouse that is still near the zoo that could have been part of the factory. Presidents/general managers *Nathaniel Haughton (1867 - 1897) *Harry B. Haughton (1899 - 1915) *Irving N. Haughton (1915 - 1935) *George L. McKesson (1935 - 1954) *Harold Platt (1954 - 1956) *John Brubaker (1956 - 1957) *Walter Nikazy (1957 - 1966) *Donald Soule (1966 - 1973) *Magnus T. "Bo" Wennerbom (1973 - 1979) Notable Haughton elevator models *1090 *1092-IC *Dynaflite *Elevonics *EVC (Electronic Velocity Control)/ELC *AccuFlite *Goldflite *1092-DR *1092-IC *1092-MC *2001 IC Notable acquisitions *'1957'- Elevator Maintenance Company (EMCO) (Los Angeles, CA) *'1965' - Peelle's escalator division *'1976' - Elevator Sales and Service Company (Miami, FL) *'1978' - Associated Elevator Company (Houston, TX) Notable installations All of these locations are in the United States of America. Ohio *Toledo Hospital, Toledo, OHHaughton and Schindler Haughton elevators. Some of them have been modernized by Otis. *International Bank Building, Toledo, OH *Lorraine Motor Hotel, Toledo, OH *Fiberglas Tower, Toledo, OH Elevators defunct. *Commodore Perry Hotel, Toledo, OH *Imagination Station, Toledo, OH *Louisville Building, Toledo, OH California *1st National Bank, San Diego, CA *San Diego Gas & Electric, San Diego, CA *VA Hospital, La Jolla, CA *Federal Building, Los Angeles, CA *Federal Building, San Francisco, CA *Federal Building, Seattle, WA *1888 Avenue of the Stars, Century City, CA *1901 Avenue of the Stars, Century City, CA Others *Intercontinental Chicago, Chicago, IL *Atlanta Medical Centre, Atlanta, GA *Exchange Building, Atlanta, GA *Bankruptcy Court, Roanoke, VAModernized by United States elevator company. *Arrott Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Lawyers Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Park West Two, Robinson, PA *SAFCO Insurance, Seattle, WA *Many buildings at the University of Rochester, Rochester, NY (most have been modernized, however) *Sheraton Springfield Hotel, Springfield, MA Trivia *When Haughton was Schindler Haughton, they used LCD indicators and still used some of Haughton's original floor indicators. *The American version of Schindler Dynatron variable voltage geared elevator control was the result of a crossover between Haughton's GAC IV control system and Schindler's Dynatron III motor. *Haughton was one of the first elevator companies to use "Tach Feedback" for motor control. *Much of Schindler's modern design is a heritage from Haughton. The tall indicator arrows and lanterns, notably the ones in the HT fixtures and it's vandal resistant variant. Schindler was also one of the very first companies to use modern red 7-segment displays, this coming from the old LCD displays (Interestingly, Schindler bought the two companies that widely used LCDs, Haughton and Westinghouse). Gallery Haughton_crew.jpg|Staffs of Haughton Elevator in the old days. TypeLHaughton.JPG|Haughton/Schindler Haughton position indicator Snapshot 1 (5-20-2013 12-10 AM).png|Haughton down lantern at the Commodore Perry Hotel in Toledo Ohio. Snapshot 1 (5-18-2013 8-58 PM).png|Haughton vandal resistant in Schindler Haughton style panel at the Imagination Station in Toledo Ohio. 1b0634bl.jpg|Haughton Elevator offices entrance Anthony Wayne trail. 23ec577l.jpg|Haughton Elevator offices side view. Z0003156.jpg|Freight elevator at the Haughton Elevator factory. 24aad76b.jpg|Construction of the Anthony Wayne trail Haughton factory. 43411bbb.jpg|Areal view of the Anthony Wayne Haughton factory. haughton.jpg|Nathaniel Haughton HaughtonNameplate.JPG|Haughton nameplate HaughtonDoorsill.JPG|Haughton door sill See also *List of Haughton elevator fixtures *Schindler Haughton *Schindler *Toledo Elevator Company External links *A set of photostream about the history of Haughton - provided by Jimster586 on Flickr *Haughton history in The Elevator Museum site Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in the United States Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies